Price of Victory
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: He caught them, and dragged them down. Now there is no escape, is there? R & E & R, set at the end of TLO, non-HoO-complaint! Completed!
1. Typhon does not go alone

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athena turned back into her human-form as the Cyclopes swung their massive chains at Typhon to chain him. She landed on Apollo's chariot while he sent a rain of flaming arrows at the monster. She watched as Typhon was pulled down by the sheer weight of the chains.

"You're hurt." Apollo gasped from beside her, his hand hovering over the cut on her side. "How did that happen?"

"When he crashed me into that sky-scraper." She swatted his hand away. "It's nothing that can't wait. Kronos is still moving."

"It takes but a minute." Apollo pulled her hand from the wound, laying his on it. "There."

"Apollo!" Artemis screamed from somewhere above them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Percy was still frozen by Kronos' powers, but even had he not been he wasn't sure if he could have moved as he stared at the image Kronos had summoned.

Artemis' voice echoed in the grand room, coming from both the image and all the way from the Hudson. Apollo and Athena turned at their sister's voice, but they were too slow. The hand Typhon had managed to free came down upon the Sun-god's chariot. The sickening fingers closed around the golden chariot, crushing it in a iron fist.

Artemis' screech as the fist followed Typhon down the drain towards Tartarus was terrible. In a few seconds the thing looked like a porcupine, at least hundreds of arrows having buried themselves in his flesh. A blast of lightning impacted, using the metal of the arrows as conductors. It was no use: the hand merely tightened as it disappeared beneath the waves.

In a matter of seconds the sky had turned black, lightning raining down from it. The fury-filled scream of Zeus shook Olympus itself. The power unleashed blasted the image to shreds, leaving them both to face one another.

Despite the set-back the defeat of Typhon had caused him, Kronos was smiling. Of the 12 Olympians, 2 had just been dragged down to Tartarus alongside Typhon. That just made Percy mad: Athena was still the mother of Annabeth and no one upset Annabeth on his watch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the end Annabeth defeated Kronos, by reminding Luke of the promise he made her long ago. Percy soon realized that she had not noticed what happened to her mother. He wasn't sure how to tell her. Chiron had never given them 'tell-your-best-friend-her-goddes-mother-ended-up-in-Tartarus'-lessons.

The gods arrived shortly after Luke had been defeated, but Zeus did not look relieved that his father was gone. Grief ruled the mighty King of the gods, which seemed strange to everyone except Percy, who knew what happened. The way Poseidon looked at his son told him that he knew that too.

Everyone had noticed the sudden terrible storm summoned by Thalia's father and no one knew why. In the end Poseidon took charge, all but banning everyone save the Olympians from the throne room, which insulted Hades. A quick exchange in ancient Greek between the two brothers seemed to appease – or at the very least calmed – the Lord of the Underworld.

"My brother told me you know what happened, Jackson." Hades still wore his Helm of Darkness, which did not help to calm Percy. "He told me to ask you for an explanation before joining the rest of the family."

Now the attention of every one was on the son of Poseidon. He cursed in his mind as he thought about the reactions he would get.

"Just, don't… you know, shoot the messenger." He softly said, thinking the ground to be very interesting.

"Just tell me already." Hades ordered. "I did not save Olympus to be excluded from everything once more."

"_Two gods got dragged down to Tartarus_." Percy quickly said.

Despite the fact that he spoke as if the Curse of Achilles had saved him from the need to breathe, his audience caught his words. The silence was deafening.

"Who?" It was Annabeth who asked.

He couldn't. He just couldn't tell her what had happened to her mother. "Who was missing?"

True to their nature, it were the children of Athena who realized it first: they had not seen their mother. It took the others only seconds more to figure it out.

Hades paled – if that was even possible – and all but threw open the doors. He looked upon the scene greeting him: Zeus sat on his throne, all but broken, while Artemis fared little better as she clung to her father. Poseidon tried to console his brother, but he too bore the marks of grief. All of the remaining 10 Olympians did.

He rose to his massive height, joining the other gods. Zeus seemed to have lost all his pride as he all but clung to his brothers, weeping for his lost children.


	2. This Celebration plain sucks

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There should have been celebration, Percy mused, not mourning. After all, both Kronos and Typhon were defeated and Olympus was safe. But the Fates seemed to have a different view on things.

The remaining children of Athena and Apollo were mourning the loss of their divine parent. Hades had been forced to crush their last hope: once inside Tartarus, one has to leave on one's own strength or not at all. He had looked broken when Zeus had screamed at him to save his children, but Nico's father looked nothing like Thalia's. Percy wondered how many storms were wrecking the USA now.

Poseidon held his younger brother tightly, allowing the broken father to vent his grief and anger against his chest. Hades mirrored him, the both of them sandwiching their youngest sibling.

A woman had appeared shortly after the gods had returned to Olympus, someone Percy had seen in passing a few times. She looked like an older version of Artemis, but her long hair had a golden shimmer. She was Leto, mother of Artemis and Apollo, as he saw the moment the Huntress launched herself at the woman, sobbing brokenly.

He turned to Annabeth again. She had curled up at the foot of her mother's throne, staring into empty space as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Wise Girl?" He pulled her close.

"I expected her to always be there for me." She whispered. "I took her for granted."

He remained silent, not knowing how to answer to that.

"What will become of us now? Will we fade?" Her wide, grey eyes stared at him, unshed tears shimmering in their depths. "What happens to Half-Bloods whose divine parent is in Tartarus?"

"Nothing." Hermes appeared beside them. "You will endure, unlike their domains of power: wisdom, music, the crafts, medicine, all that those two commanded will start to fall apart." He was grieved, but not merely by the fate of his siblings. Once in a while his eyes would flicker to the body of Luke. "Unless someone claims them."

"Indeed." Poseidon had apparently heard him. "Everyone, please take your seats."

Leto helped Artemis up, remaining next to her afterwards. Poseidon took his customary seat, while Hades remained holding their brother.

"We are grateful for the devotion of our children." Demeter spoke. "I have no doubt, that if the situation were different, you would be honored as you deserve."

"But this recent… loss has skewered our priorities. We must ensure the Council is complete once more before we can do anything else." Poseidon looked away from the Half-Bloods as a strange sound escaped Zeus' lips. The King of the gods shot up as if stung, disappearing in a bright flash of lightning. The silence afterwards was oppressive.

"There are two empty thrones." Hera whispered. "They must be filled before we can show our gratitude."

"But all of us have our own established powers." Demeter said, a bundle of wheat appearing in her hands to prove her point. It was half-wilted, showing her grief. "We need new gods for this."

Those words seemed to upset the gods even more.

"Call it blatant disrespect." Poseidon rose from his seat, approaching the Half-Bloods. "Call it cruel and you would speak the truth. But the decline of the domains of Athena and Apollo has already begun. We must act before they are too far gone."

"Therefore, who of you…" Hades stepped away from the empty platinum throne. "Who of the children of Athena and Apollo would take their place?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Apollo groaned, struggling to get up. His lower body was still crushed. At least Typhon had flung the two of them away after crashing in Tartarus, meaning they were far away from him. That was the good news. The bad news – aside from the whole being-in-Tartarus-thing – was that they had been flung away. And he couldn't see or hear his sister. He did not dare to call out. That Typhon was far away did not mean that all other enemies of Olympus were.

His bow had been lost, most likely now resting on the bottom of the Hudson or something like that.

"Apollo?" A soft whisper came from his right. A woman peeked from between some rocks.

"Athena?" He pulled himself up some more. She wore the famous breastplate of the goddess of Wisdom, but the helmet and shield had been lost.

"Yes." She looked left and right before quickly coming to his side. "I was afraid I wouldn't find you."

He quite understood her: Tartarus was a terrible place. It was no doubt the place that had given the mortals the idea of 'Hell'. There were no plants, only bare rock. The massive spires reached high and had cruel edges, begging for someone to touch them and most likely lose a limb by doing so.

She looked at his legs, her eyes narrowing at what she saw. "This will take a while."

"I'm doing my best." He groaned again, his thighs connecting with the rest of his body again. "How come you're already healed?"

"A massive hellhound cushioned my fall." She removed his ruined leg-protectors carefully. "I had only some broken bones, and those are a piece of cake."

"I'm sure there is a Haiku hidden there somewhere." Apollo watched as the rest of his legs came back together again. "Something about your weight, perhaps."

She did not react at once, staring at the golden leg-protectors she still held. "We're stuck in Tartarus and you seriously think about Haiku's?"

"It's that or going mad with the knowledge I'm stuck down here." He sat down next to her. "Any good ideas?"

"No." She looked at him, her grey eyes showing tears. It was the first time he had seen her that helpless. "I have no good ideas."

"We'll figure something out." He soothed. "We have time."

"And what about our domains?" She countered. "Who will ensure there is music, knowledge? We have no time."

"They'll figure something out." Apollo all but clamped his hand over her mouth to stifle the ever growing volume of her voice. "Let us ensure we get out of here. They'll ensure we have something to return to."


	3. Immortality times three, please

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No one moved, no one said a word after Hades had finished speaking. How could he say something like that?

"But… what if they come back?" Annabeth asked weakly.

"If they come back, they can reclaim their thrones and domains." He answered, putting the emphasis on the word 'if'. "But it took the Titans centuries to return. There is a distinct correlation between power and time needed to leave Tartarus. They are powerful, and therefore it will take them centuries as well. We do not have centuries."

Percy felt Annabeth tense in his arms. If that was true – and he saw no reason for Hades to lie – she would be long dead before her mother would return. She and her siblings would never see their mother again. The same could be said for Will Solace and his siblings of the Apollo-cabin.

"I'll do it." The voice was incredibly soft, only heard because no one seemed to even breathe. It was a young son of Apollo, who had come to Camp perhaps a year after Percy himself had. He had become a permanent resident after his mother had been killed by some monsters that had come after him, leaving him only with his Immortal family. "I'll ensure Dad has something to return to."

The gods stared at him, before nodding. Apparently he had been accepted, leaving only the children of Athena.

Percy looked at them: he didn't know them that well, but somehow he couldn't picture any of them as a part of the Olympians. The only one he could picture was… He looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked up at the same time and they both realized what she would do at that point.

"I'll do it." Annabeth's voice was louder than the one of the Apollo-kid, but it quivered. "I'll take my mother's throne."

She too was accepted, and Percy felt like his heart broke in a million pieces. This was worse than the time he had thought she would join the Hunters, because this time, she had left him. He understood her off course: she had always wanted to build something permanent, to have something permanent. Sadly, that did not involve him.

"Percy." Poseidon called out to his son. "You have done well these last few days. Very well. We know of the final request Luke has made of you and we shall honor it. But now, my son, is there anything you want? Name it, and it shall be yours."

"Even down to Immortality." He wasn't sure who had said that, but he could scarcely believe his ears.

But then his attention, in fact everyone's attention was drawn to the massive gold throne on the male-side of the room.

Green fog surrounded it and from that same fog came a female voice. "Hear now the last prophecy of Apollo. Hear now the final dictation of his fate. Head the Oracle of Apollo one last time."

Then the voice grew louder, echoing in the vast room and Percy had to cover his ears to prevent himself from growing deaf at it.

"Birth of a Virgin-child

In the Land of those with the Blight.

Either cause Wisdom to leave the shade

Or the Sun to fade.

Children take their Parents' throne,

Sacrifice will change them to the bone."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You'd believe there is no life possible down here." Athena mused, looking out over a great part of Tartarus.

"Now that's a comforting thought." Apollo said, climbing up beside her. "I'm more interested as to where the exit is."

"And that's why I want to find some other beings." Athena scanned the floor of the massive pit, but for all the dead monsters there had to be, it was empty. "Now help me look."

He muttered something under his breath, but obliged. At least this kept her – and him – too busy to worry about what no doubt was happening on Olympus.

"Over there." He pointed to their right. "I believe I saw a manticore there."

"Better than nothing." She said, gliding down the stone spire he had just climbed up. "Come on, before we lose it."

"How is a stray monster going to help us anyway?" He followed her down.

"They know how to get out. We don't. Ergo, we can figure out how to get out by seeing how they do it." She jogged in the direction he had seen the monster.

"Ah… Well, at least you're here too. Otherwise this might take centuries." Apollo suddenly snatched her hand, dragging her behind a spire. Terrible howling sounded from their right, and powerful winds heralded the approach of Typhon. He came ever closer, tearing smaller spires from their places and flinging them into the distance.

He passed them by, disappearing into the distance.

"He's looking for us." Athena looked after him. "I just hope the other inhabitants are afraid of him. If he tells them there are children of Zeus down here, we'll be in serious trouble."

Apollo did not answer, instead going after the manticore, hoping he could track it.


	4. Screw the Rules, we're here!

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three former demigods were resting in one of the few non-trashed temples on Olympus. They had been turned into gods not an hour ago and were now getting used to the change. Annabeth and the son of Apollo, whose name was Andrew, had been given full dominion over their parents' domains, while Percy had been turned into the God of Heroes, which basically meant he would decide into what kind of situations Heroes would end up, what they'd do in those, etc… He would still keep his water-powers though, but should he ever – which he somehow didn't expect – get demigods, they would not have anything water-related. Well, maybe the favor of Poseidon, but that's it.

Soft sobbing came from his right. It was Annabeth.

"Wise Girl?" He rose from to couch to walk to the bed she had curled up on. "Don't worry, everything will be fine in the end."

"My mom is in TARTARUS!" She sobbed. "How can this ever be 'fine'?"

"Hey, we're talking about Athena here." Percy pulled her close. "If anyone can figure a way out of there, it'd be her, you'll see."

"But what if she doesn't?" Annabeth freed herself and started to pace. "What if she doesn't find a way out? What if she is trapped there forever?"

"She won't, Annabeth." Percy caught up with her. "You'll see: she and Apollo will be back."

"At least you didn't add 'before you know it'." Andrew said from where he was laying on another couch in the room. "That would have been a lie."

"Thanks for that, Andrew." Percy muttered.

Suddenly all three of them felt someone approach the room they were in. Soon the door opened and Poseidon looked inside.

"Can I come in?" He closed the door behind him and gestured they should seat themselves. "While you were resting the Council came to some decisions: not only will Annabeth and Andrew have all their parents' dominions, but also their powers. You two therefore shall become major gods. Percy, you will be a minor god, though. I hope you understand that."

All three nodded.

"As for what Luke asked of you: there will be some changes in the Council itself. Hades will receive a throne and there shall be 6 smaller ones, where minor gods can take turns to be a part of it. As for our children, I trust you can ensure we claim them all." Here the god of the sea looked at his son. "That shall be another of your duties."

"I will do my best to fulfill it." Percy ensured his father.

"I know you will." Poseidon smiled. "I suggest you prepare yourselves for the duties you'll have. Including what to do with the…" He wavered and his smile vanished. "what to do with the Athena and Apollo things: cabin, table and such."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Who would have thought she'd rub off on you this much?" Athena hugged her knees close as she watched Apollo. He turned to her for a moment, before resuming looking outside. They were in a small cave, having lost the manticore after Typhon had scared it off.

"We do spend quite some time together." He sighed. "Well, did spend some time together."

"And most of that she spend trying not to murder you." She pointed out.

"C'mon, her reaction whenever I proclaim myself older is hilarious." Apollo argued.

"Having to jump in between as she goes for her arrows is not." Athena deadpanned. "Dear Father, I hate it down here."

"It could use some remodeling." Her brother agreed, looking out into the never-ending twilight of Tartarus. "How do you think our children are doing?"

"Some will be alive, but I'm certain some of them are dead." She bit her lip. "And I can't even say farewell."

He looked at her again. Everyone on Olympus knew that whenever Athena lost one of her children, she would say farewell, either by being there when they burned, or visiting them beforehand. No matter how quickly they'd get out of here, any children who had died during this war would be long gone. He reached with one hand for her, offering his comfort. He had lost a son himself last summer, and he dared not imagine how many more children of his – and the others – had died in this battle. She rested her head on his shoulder, holding his hand tightly.

In the distance they could see Typhon rage.

"Athena?" She looked up at his voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever feel we're missing out on something?" Apollo's blue eyes met her silver ones. "We gods in general, that is."

"Depends on what you're thinking about." She answered.

"Death. We cannot experience that, and I sometimes feel like that makes us miss something in our lives." He mused.

"Perhaps. But could we properly govern the humans if there was no tomorrow for us?" Athena scooted to the entrance of the small cave. "Do you see that?"

Her brother joined her, following her line of sight. "A Hellhound-pack. A big one. What about it?"

"Look at what the alpha-female is carrying." Athena pointed to the head of the pack.

"I don't…" Apollo strained to make out the lump the huge female was carrying. "Wait, is that a pup?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "I thought they didn't reproduce like that."

"That is our influence." A frown appeared on Athena's face, the goddess descending deep into thought. "Since we are innocents, essentially, we are not supposed to be here. We're throwing all the laws of Tartarus out of the window by being here."

"And… Is that a good thing?" Apollo looked from the disappearing pack to his sister.

"It might help us." She admitted.


	5. This is the Epitome of BAD

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, you're the Wisdom-goddess." Apollo said. "C'mon, we better relocate. We have been staying here too long already."

Athena frowned, but said nothing as she followed him out of the cave. Gods were more noticeable than half-bloods were to the senses of Monsters. The sheer power of a god was _always _sending a signal of 'here I am: eat me'. Above the Underworld, this made monsters run from them, but here? In Tartarus this would send any monster running towards them, especially once became known that they were parents of Heroes. The only reason Typhon hadn't tracked them down yet was the fact he himself was exerting so much energy that even two gods were drowned out.

The times that Apollo had stalked any of his sister's huntresses now came to good use: he was a master at evading detection. Normally this would have worried Athena, what with his womanizing ways, but right now she was merely grateful for it.

She followed him through the maze of stone spires, trusting her brother to lead them somewhere safe.

"Mind sharing with me how that could help us?" He asked her after a while.

"I'm not sure yet." She answered, squeezing between the two spires in their path. "I just… have this feeling."

"Well, better than nothing, right?" He followed her. "This way."

Almost immediately he froze, before wheeling around and pressing her against the wall. His hand muffled her surprised yelp as he blocked her entire field of vision. Then she heard what had made him stop: voices. There were Titans who had not escaped with Kronos near.

"I told him that son of Hermes was not enough." A male complained. She immediately recognized his voice as that of Coeus, grandfather to Apollo and Artemis by their mother Leto. "And look what happened: they get their asses handed to them and our brother exploded."

"Well, I'm glad he is gone from here…" A woman answered him. "Couldn't stop talking about vengeance. 'Zeus will pay, yaddayadda' That got old ages ago."

"Well, in a way, Zeus did pay." Another man spoke up. In front of her eyes flashed the image of Prometheus. The man was his father and his voice was as oily as that of his son. His name was Iapetus "Or have you not heard why Typhon is crossing Tartarus again and again?"

"Must have missed that." The woman said. "Do share. Some gossip really livens this place up."

"He did not come down alone." Iapetus told his companions. "This time most of the Council fought him, all the way across the continent. He nearly made it too, but then Poseidon ambushed him and gave him a ride here."

"Really? I thought he had come here by himself." Coeus deadpanned.

"Can I finish the story?" Prometheus' father complained. "So, Typhon went down, but on the way down he managed to grab a chariot."

His two companions gasped at that. "An Olympian is down here somewhere?"

"Two. Apparently Athena was fighting him in the form of a massive owl and she touched down on said chariot seconds before he grabbed it." He snickered. "Apollo and Athena are running around here too."

"Dude…" A note of pleasure came into the woman's voice. "Do you realize exactly what that means?"

"I can meet my grandson?" Coeus sighed. "Let it rest. What good will exacting our vengeance on them do?"

"Coeus!" The woman sounded aghast. "We have been down here for millennia. Look at this place!"

"He is right, Theia." Iapetus sighed too. "Zeus suffers enough as it is. Torturing his children will do nothing. He will not even know it is happening."

"It will make me feel better! First he causes my children to fade, and then he throws me in here for demanding an explanation!" Theia screeched. "Apollo killed my son, my Helios!"

A shock went through Apollo's body at that. Now he knew where he remembered her voice from: she had stormed the throne-room, demanding to know why he now was driving the sun-chariot instead of Helios. His father had responded as usual: after she refused to calm down, she had been given a direct trip down here.

"The Romans caused your children to fade." Coeus corrected her. "Now calm yourself."

"Idiot." They heard how one of the Titans stormed off.

"You cannot demand of a mother that she stays calm in a situation like this." Iapetus admonished his brother.

"I can try. We should follow her before she runs into Typhon. He won't like Titans now." The two men seemed to follow the woman.

Athena looked into the blue eyes of her brother, both realizing the same thing at the same time: this was very, very bad.


	6. And we're a Year late

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Wise Girl, please." Percy stood in front of the golden doors, pleading with the girl on the other side. "You can't lock yourself away like this."

"Yes, I can." Came the muffled answer. Even through the door Percy heard she was sobbing.

"Annabeth, please." How long had he been standing here already? "Yes, this is the Anniversary of your Mom's loss, but you can't simply lock yourself away. Look at Andrew."

"His situation is different!" She screamed back. "Now leave me alone."

Percy sighed, muttering under his breath: "Fatal flaw number two: stubbornness."

He did not listen to her, remaining in front of her door. "Annabeth, either you open this door, or I will." He threatened.

"I'm more powerful than you are." She sniffled, but still opened the door.

"Oh, Wise Girl…" Percy pulled her into the tightest hug he could manage. "C'mon, you need a break badly." She looked terrible: her golden hair was dull and her grey eyes puffy and red. "Let's get you fixed up and then we'll take a walk on Earth, how about that?" He led her into the temple that had once been her mother's. It had been exactly one year since they had defeated Kronos and Apollo and Athena had ended up in Tartarus.

"I miss her, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth clung to him. "I never got to say goodbye. There's so much I wanted to tell her, so much to ask."

"And you can still do that." He led her to a couch standing nearby, pulling her down beside him. "Athena and Apollo will get out of there, and then you can tell and ask her anything you ever wanted to."

"That doesn't help that much, but thanks." Annabeth's smile was watery as she looked up. "So, about that trip to Earth?"

"Well, first you gotta fix yourself up." He carefully poked her red cheek. "How about we visit Camp?"

"NO." She almost exclaimed. "Can… can we go somewhere where I won't be reminded of Mom? Please?"

"Sure." He soothed her. "But you still need to fix up first."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The woman mumbled something as the man pulled her closer. He was resting his back against the wall while she was sleeping on his chest. All in all, they both looked terrible: her hair was messily cut, while his had almost turned brown from all the dirt in it. Scars disfigured their once pristine skin.

"Athena." The man gently shook her. "We need to get moving again."

The silver eyes looking up at him were filled with pain, but she nodded, struggling to rise. Terrible pains had been plaguing her for perhaps days, leaving the once proud goddess a shivering, weakened shell of her former self.

Apollo helped her up, hating himself for keeping pushing her. But he had no choice: by now practically every creature down her knew that they were here and the hunt had been opened. Normally he wouldn't worry about some monsters, but down here they were weakened and Athena's strange illness left him as the only one who could protect them.

She leaned heavily on him as they left the cave to search for a new hide-out. She tensed when a new wave of pain hit, barely stopping the whimper from falling of her lips. They had not only been coming more frequently, but they had also become more intense. By now they drove her to the ground whenever they occurred.

"Fates have mercy." Apollo whispered as he half dragged, half carried her to a more secluded spot. "Help her, help my sister."


	7. Let's play with Doggies!

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Athena, you're not telling me something." Apollo demanded. She was now nearly immobile, pain lacing through her body at even the slightest hint of movement. "What is it?"

"I…" She hissed in new pain.

"Athena, please." He leaned over her, softly pleading with her. Every time he saw her in pain he hurt too. She was all he had right now. "Let me ease your pain."

"I can't…" She turned away from his inquiring eyes, scrunching her eyes close.

"I thought we got along wonderfully since we got down here. Why can't you confide in me?" He turned her face to his.

"That… is the problem." She coughed. "Have you not realized it yet…?"

"Realized what?" Apollo rubbed her cheek. She was burning up.

"A meeting of minds…" She panted. "Love in its' purest form…"

Now he got it. "The way your children are born… You are in labor?"

She nodded. "But I can't… not here…"

"And you can't go on like this, Athena. Please, sister, stop holding back." Apollo flinched when the storms outside picked up power. Typhon was getting close again. The youngest spawn of Gaia was closing in on them. Now that they couldn't move as fast and far as before because of Athena's suffering more and more creatures trapped in Tartarus found them.

She stared at him, biting her lip. Then she nodded. Her body went slack, much of the tension flowing out of it. And Apollo for the first time saw how exactly her children were born. A clean cut appeared on her forehead, golden ichor streaming down. It collected on her chest, where it slowly formed into a babe.

"Oh…" He breathed as the child settled against the goddess' chest. "That's sure something else than the whole 'scream your head off'-business."

"You betcha." Athena looked the baby over. "Oh dear."

"Is there something wrong?" He scooted closer.

"Depends on one's point of view." Athena held the small girl. "What do you see?"

"I see…" Apollo blinked, his mouth falling open in shock. "She's a full goddess?"

"Yes. It seems you are the first god to have a child with me." Athena smiled. "I should have realized that earlier, but this does also mean there is more draw to us now."

"Oh Fates…" Their heads shot up at a growl coming from deeper in their cave.

Athena gasped and pulled her newborn closer while Apollo snarled and shielded her. Deeper in the cave were several sets of glowing eyes. In his hurry to get his sister into shelter, Apollo had brought them into an occupied cave. Now the original inhabitants were not amused.

The hellhounds growled, their matriarch towering over the two gods. She was easily the size of the hellhound of Percy, Ms. O'Leary. They were in deep trouble.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Annabeth appeared in Camp Half-Blood, greeting some of the campers as she walked up to the Big House. She had just come from the weekly meeting of the gods and needed some cheering-up.

"That bad?" Percy had not been there, since his year as Minor-god-in-council had been over. After ensuring no half-bloods were near she had simply thrown herself on the couch.

"I swear that there will be a war between the sky and the underworld for something completely trivial if this goes on." She groaned. "Your uncles are getting more hotheaded every week."

A warning grumble came from the sky.

"Oh, alright, I take it back!" She send a look Percy's way that said 'see?'. He chuckled.

"Ambrosia?" He created a goblet out of thin air. "I'm sure it will work out."

"Not unless my mother and Apollo get back." Annabeth sighed, accepting the goblet. "So, how's Camp-life?"

"Interesting." He chuckled again. "I need a new wing for Cabins though, my noble goddess."

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain." She glared at him, but her grey eyes sparkled in amusement. "I can turn you into an owl now, you know."

"And I can turn myself right back." Percy grinned. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

She shook her head. "I can't, I have to finish designing the last parts of Olympus and those new Cabins."

"Which new Cabins?" Percy blinked in surprise.

"The ones you just said you needed." She chuckled. "You shouldn't be in the water so much: it dissolves what little brain you have."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. "Even I know that that's impossible."

"Oh gracious, you know something?" Annabeth teased him. "That's new."

He grumbled something under his breath. She laughed now, throwing her head back. Soon after he started to laugh too, their combined voices echoing in the room.


	8. A Quest from the Dead

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nico." Percy walked up to the training teen.

"Percy." Nico greeted him, never having been much for formality around his cousin. "What can I help you with?"

"Your father is here, he wants to speak to you." The half-blood-turned-god said, pointing with his thumb to the Big House. "It seems urgent."

"Thanks." Nico excused himself from Chiron, before walking through the maze of Cabins to the Big House.

"Father?" He peeked inside. Hades was sitting on the lounge, staring straight ahead. A sharp nod told Nico his father had heard him. "What brings you here?"

"I have a quest for you." The Lord of the Dead patted the lounge beside him.

"A quest? What kind of quest?" Nico fervently hoped it was nothing like last time again.

"There has been an… escape from Tartarus." Hades frowned. "It were only some Hellhounds, but their numbers are what has me worried. An entire pack, over a dozen, managed to get out at the same time."

"Doesn't that happen more often?" Nico wondered.

"In smaller numbers." Hades admitted. "They are now in Montana. I need you to go there and find out exactly how they managed to get out. Preferably before Zeus finds out they did."

"Uh…" His son wasn't entirely sure how to react to that one.

"He misses his children." Hades gestured to the window from where one could see several cabins, including the Athena-cabin. "If he finds out that a pack of Hellhounds got out, he'll expect those two to pop out immediately too."

"And that won't happen?" Nico guessed.

"The chances are very low." Hades sighed. "But try to tell that to your uncle. Anyway, I already have spoken to Jackson. You'll leave tomorrow."

"Sure." Nico agreed. "Where exactly in Montana do I need to be?"

Hades picked up something from the table, handing it to his son. It was a map, with several markers in the mountains of Montana. "These mark where hellhounds were sighted by local half-bloods. Considering your heritage, dealing with them won't be a problem."

"Yes, father." Nico bowed and left, meeting Percy in the floor.

"Remember to go to Rachel before leaving." The Son of Poseidon reminded his cousin. The half-blood nodded, leaving to find the red-head oracle.

Percy entered the room where his uncle still sat on the lounge. "Something like this never happened before, did it?"

"No." Hades frowned. "While Hellhounds are among the fastest respawners, it should be next to impossible for them to leave in such massive numbers."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nico had taken the train to Montana, since he was as welcome in the air as Percy had been. He frowned as he watched the landscape fly by. All in all this was going to be very hard to do. True, children of Hades could speak with creatures of the Underworld, just like children of Poseidon could talk to horses, but that would not help him in dealing with an entire pack of Hellhounds! Those things were vicious if they wanted to be. And in an entire pack there would always be some with a bad mood…

He sighed. "Why couldn't I just Shadow-travel?" He muttered.

"Because I can't do that?" Katie Gardner sat opposite of him, frowning just as much as he did.

"You could have taken the plane." Nico muttered again. "It's not like you'll be blasted from the sky."

"Well, it's too late to change it now at any rate." She shrugged. "It's not my fault I had to tag along."


	9. Talking Dog shocks the Dead

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Is it just me, or should we not be here?" Katie followed Nico up the mountain-path. He briefly looked up from the map his father had given him. He understood what she meant: the presence of almost 2 dozen Hellhounds make the air thick with suspension. A mortal would merely feel uncomfortable, but to a half-blood it screamed: get the heck outta here!

"It just means we're getting closer to where we have to be." He answered, stopping briefly to orientate himself.

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." She kept peering into the shadows of the surrounding forest. "How much further?"

"Not by much, at least if they return to places where they were spotted." Nico left the path, much to Katie's displeasure, but she kept following him none the less. She hoped he would keep her from ending up at his father's place.

"Can I have a look too?" She asked, pointing at the map. He tilted it a bit so she could read it too.

"Is it just me, or are the located in a circle?" She went from marking to marking, drawing a somewhat skewed circle with her finger.

"I noticed that too." Nico pointed at a place somewhere in the middle of the markings. "I figured that if we don't find them in the next few hours we can go there to see if they made their lair there."

"Let's do that, yes." The daughter of Demeter agreed.

They walked on for a little while, when they heard something to their left. It was only the sound of crushing leaves, but instinct told them: found them.

The Hellhound that had made the sound was small, the size of an average German Shepherd, and therefore very small in comparison to the others they had seen. He was no more than a puppy.

He shrank back in fear at the sight of Nico's sword, the Stygian Iron sword gleaming with the power of the son of Hades.

"You know who I am?" He demanded, towering over the Hellhound. Beside him Katie had revealed her spear, holding it at the ready.

The dog nodded, his slightly floppy ears bouncing up and down at the movement and yipped softly.

"Are you part of the pack that escaped Tartarus?"

Again a nod, only more hesitant this time.

"Well, found them. What now?" Katie whispered.

"I'm gonna try something. Hope Percy is with us." Nico answered her in an equally soft voice.

"That's out of the question." She muttered, watching as he approached the pup.

"Where is the rest of the pack?" Nico softly asked.

"Here…" The voice was deep and rumbling, but instead of startling the pup, he bounded towards its' origin. "Son of Hades, my prince…"

The Hellhound that stepped forward slowly was easily the size of Mrs. O'Leary and several pronounced scars ran down her flank.

"You can speak?" Katie asked, almost shocked beyond words.

"Much can be gleaned from having a god's favor." The bigger Hellhound nudged the pup away. "I had my family reveal themselves to half-bloods. Close enough that they would not be considered a threat, but often enough that it'd warrant an investigation. We have been waiting for you, son of Hades."

"Who are we?" Nico demanded.

"The pack and the two gods who helped us escape the twilight of Tartarus." The Hellhound gestured behind her with her head. "They need your help."

Nico glanced beside him, shooting a questioning glance to Katie. Had he been alone, he would have followed without question, simply because he could shadow-travel away should it get too dangerous, but with her around he no longer had that option.

She nodded, gesturing he should go first. They followed the two Hellhounds deeper into the mountains of Montana, ever further away from the established paths.

"Which gods helped you get out?" Nico asked at one point in their journey.

"Two that were in Tartarus themselves." A sharp bark called the pup back from where he was investigating a hole in the ground. "They toppled the rules by being there, quite frankly. It's the only reason I'm suddenly a mother."

It took both her and Katie a moment to realize Nico had stopped walking.

"'Toppled the rules'?" He echoed. "Oh… My Gods…"

"What is it, Nico?" His cousin asked, turning to him.

"The prophecy I got before going on this quest: Daughter of the middle Sister, Son of the oldest Son/ Together they find the hidden sun/ two that redefined the rules/ their presence the only of tools/ Children of the youngest found/ no longer to shadow bound."


	10. Oh hai, nice seeing YOU again

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What does it mean?" Katie asked.

"I do not know." Nico admitted, turning to the Hellhound. "How much further?"

The massive Canine lifted her head, sniffing the air. "A few hours walk."

"Too long." The Prince of the Underworld stated. "Would you carry one of us in Shadowtravel?"

She snarled. "I am not a beast of burden, Half-blood."

"I'm not saying that. It would be a one-time thing." Nico answered. "Please?"

"I can wait here." Katie tried to compromise. "You follow her through the Shadows and I'll wait here for your return."

"That would not be smart." The female canine said. "We are not the only monsters here, others followed our scent. Climb on. I will carry you this one time."

She lowered herself a bit, allowing Demeter's daughter to climb on her back. "Follow me, Prince."

She bounded at the shadow of a thick tree, her pup on her heels and Nico on her side. Katie held onto her fur, shielding her face against the low-hanging branches.

The journey through the shadows was brief, but she still decided it was nothing for her. She could do without the feeling of losing her skin on the way.

They appeared deeper in the mountains, big rocks littering the grounds from when massive glaciers covered the land in the Ice Age. Katie climbed down from the black back, looking around.

"Where to now?" Nico asked the Hellhound, watching as she shook herself. She was panting, her powerful legs shaking from the exhaustion of carrying a Half-blood through the shadows.

"This way." She turned, leading them to even higher ground. They had to pause several times, the massive dog needing to take several deep breaths to keep herself from collapsing. The short journey that would have taken maybe a quarter of an hour, now took almost a full hour.

They reached a rock wall around midday. Several Hellhounds looked up as they approached. Soft yips greeted the returning matriarch as several more pups climbed down to greet her. She nuzzled them, pushing them to the pup at her side.

"Follow me." She told the humans, slowly climbing up to where the main part of her pack rested in the sun. She barked sharply at them, causing several to disappear in the surrounding woods.

Nico and Katie followed her into the cave-opening behind the remnants of the pack. It was dark inside, much of the light of the sun not reaching further than the first few feet.

Katie pulled a flashlight from her backpack, illuminating the jagged rock.

The Hellhound-matriarch led them further inside, to a small alcove in the wall. Several Hellhounds were curled together in a mound of black fur.

Another short bark and those too rose and left them, leaving only another massive canine and several forms resting against his flanks.

"The gods that helped us." The Matriarch said, gesturing with her head.

Nico carefully approached, watching the reaction of the hound that was playing couch to the two bodies. But his attention was diverted when one of the bodies moved. The male looked up, long golden hair hanging matted around his face. Perfect blue eyes met those of Nico and with a shock, they recognized one another.

"Apollo?" Nico breathed.

"Nico. They managed to find you." The god pushed himself up from the Hellhound. "Good."

"You… what?" Katie helped him up. "You… you escaped Tartarus…"

"Sure did." He shook his head to clear it. "I tell you, it wasn't easy. We are exhausted." He held himself up at Katie's shoulder with one hand and gestured with the other to the body next to him.

Nico carefully reached out, turning the body at the shoulder. The woman was either asleep or unconscious, holding a bundle in her arms. Athena's breath was slow and deep, the baby in her arms only fussing slightly.

"We escaped, but it cost us nearly all power we had. And we cannot draw energy from our domains." Apollo softly said. "We need help."

"What can we do?" Katie asked.

"Help us get to Olympus." Apollo told them. "Or Camp, if necessary. Since someone is now holding our domains instead of us, we have no way to quickly restore our strength without huge amounts of Ambrosia or Nectar."

"We have some." Nico opened his backpack, handing the god a flask. "How do we get you there?"

"Mortal travel." Apollo gratefully accepted the flask. "But Athena is in an even worse state than I am. I hope I can manipulate the Mist enough to cover that up."

"We'll find a way." Nico stated. "Is there a waterfall or something nearby?"

"Not that we found one." The Hellhound answered. "Why?"

"We should Iris-message the other gods." Nico said. "They need to know Apollo and Athena left Tartarus."

"I'll send some members out to search." She left the cave again. A series of barks echoed back to them.


	11. Three Gods on a Train

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After a bit of coaxing Athena woke too, gladly accepting the Nectar the two Half-bloods offered her.

The girl in her arms seemed to wake together with the goddess and demanded food. The older woman lovingly fed her some of the ambrosia, cooing softly as she did so.

"Who is she?" Katie asked, sitting next to the goddess.

"My newest daughter." Athena said, arranging the once more sleeping child. "The first to be born to me by a god."

"Aka yours truly." Apollo grinned slightly, patting the baby's head. "She's adorable, if I say so myself."

"Uh…" Nico was not entirely sure how that was even possible, but he knew better than to presume. "So, I was thinking: we'll leave in a few hours?"

"It's your quest." Athena stated, smiling at him. "Gods can't help you in it."

"Touché." Katie looked over at the Hellhound. "What about them?"

"They'll come with us." Athena stated. "Or rather, they'll follow us."

"Well, can they get us back to the nearest city?" Nico said. "I think it's quite a way away."

"Certainly." The Matriarch said. "We can get you there in a few hours."

"How about we take the train again? Perhaps underway we can find something of a waterfall or such." Katie suggested.

"Good idea." Nico agreed. "Can you two walk?"

"If it's not far." Apollo said, standing up. Despite being a bit unsteady, he remained upright. He reached for Athena's hand, which she accepted. The goddess was decidedly more wobbly, but she too managed to remain on her feet. "What's your plan?"  
>"Get to the nearest city as fast as possible, board the first train for New York and get there fast." Nico stated. "Hopefully we can get you to Olympus before you run out of energy."<p>

"We can sleep on the train." Athena said. "Montana is not exactly close to New York."

"Best to start moving as soon as possible." Katie said. "I wonder if we still have enough mortal-cash?"

"It's just a few train-tickets." Nico searched his backpack.

"And a baby-carriage." Katie snatched his money. "Do you think no-one would wonder why she's carrying the baby like that, rather than having one? And some clothes too, they're wearing armor. Armor is not hidden by the Mist, dummy."

The two gods chuckled. "Ah, modern society, making quests more complicated ever since it began."

Nico frowned at the teasing smiles those two gave them, but he thought better of reacting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While they found enough streams, they found no waterfalls and since neither of them were children of Poseidon and the two gods had to save their energy they couldn't contact anyone.

"The sun sees everything." Apollo said as they were in the train. "So whoever now drives the sun, he'll have seen us."

"The sun is on Automatic mode." Nico told him then. "Andrew, your son that took your job, does not yet feel comfortable enough in his role to risk drive it."

"Tell us more about what happened after we… took that unfortunate turn." Athena had one of her hands resting in the baby-carriage they had bought. Her daughter had clasped one of the goddess' fingers in her tiny hand. One of the Hellhound-pups had curled up on the seats next to her, as a beacon to the rest of the pack telling them where to go. It was the same one as Nico and Katie had encountered before meeting the Matriarch. She had told them it was because he was the bravest of the litter and therefore did not mind being separated from his family for a while.

And so they spend the better part of the journey to New York catching up: Athena and Apollo told the two Half-bloods how they had fared in Tartarus, while Nico and Katie told them what had happened above ground after they had been trapped.

Somewhere along the way, Athena and Apollo took another nap, resting as the landscape flew past their window.


	12. Look who's back!

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soon enough they reached Pennsylvania Station, where they decided to walk to the Empire State Building. The two half-bloods managed to get the armor of the two gods into their backpacks so they wouldn't alert the mortals.

Apollo took the baby-carriage that held his daughter, while Athena led the small Hellhound pup, her hand resting on his shoulders. Slowly they made their way through the rush-hour of Manhattan, weaving through the colorful masses going about their day.

Shortly before actually reaching their destination Katie saw a massive Hellhound in the shade of one of the buildings. It was the Hellhound-matriarch: the pack had arrived in New York. They ignored them for the time-being: they would never be allowed to enter Olympus, and they wouldn't fit in the elevator at any rate.

"Finally home." Athena smiled as they waited for the elevator to reach Olympus.

"Indeed." Apollo agreed, gently clasping her hand with his. "Can't wait to see the fire-works when we introduce little Sharon here."

"Dad'll fry you." Athena pointed out, patting the Hellhound's head while she spoke.

"I know, it'll be just like old times." Apollo grinned widely, his teeth flashing in the light of the lamp.

"Idiot." Athena muttered just as they reached their floor. The doors opened without a sound.

As they walked up the main street, silence formed behind and around them. Lesser Gods and nature-spirits watched in awe as two gods who were presumed lost until the end of time now calmly had returned to the residency of the gods.

"You first." Athena told Nico. "This is your quest, after all. We'll summon the Hellhound-pack while you report to your father."

He nodded and he and Katie entered the throne-room. Only a few thrones were occupied, namely those of Hades and Poseidon. The rest of the gods was not present, being on Earth or somewhere else.

"Father, uncle." Nico bowed down, shortly followed by Katie.

"Nico. I take it you have done as I requested?" Hades asked, leaning forward slightly in his throne.

"Yes, father." Nico confirmed. "I found how the pack could have escaped like they did. But before I tell you, might I make a request?"

"Certainly." Hades nodded. "What is it?"

"Would you summon the other gods?" Nico peeked up. "I think they need to hear the explanation too."

Beside him Katie nodded in agreement.

After sharing a quick glance with Poseidon, Hades did just that. In a series of flashes, soon every throne in the room was occupied. Percy was there too, standing in the shadow of his father's.

"So… why are we here?" Annabeth asked. "As far as I can tell, we needn't be here."

"My son thinks you do." Hades gestured to the kneeling half-bloods. "As does my niece."

"Well, then why doesn't he tell us why we all should be here?" Hera demanded, frowning as she looked down upon him.

"Because he thought you should know we're back." The voice did not come from Nico, nor did it come from Katie. It came from the door. Several massive Hellhounds, as well as a batch of pups, flanked two people the occupants of the thrones only knew too well.

"Mother! Father!" Andrew and Annabeth exclaimed, forgetting all decorum as they ran to hug their lost parents.


	13. And after that there was a party

**Category:** **Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

**Rating:** **T**

**Couples:** **hints of Official Couples, sort of Athena/Apollo**

**Warnings:** **AU, **

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Rick Riordan, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day saw Athena and Apollo restored to full power, while Annabeth and Andrew lost their powers, but not their immortality: once given, it could not be taken.

"Father!" Athena stated firmly. "If I want to reward my daughter, that is MY business, not yours."

Apollo nodded in agreement from the other side of the throne-room. "Our children were willing to give their mortality and everything that comes with that to help us, they deserve recognition."

"In exchange for becoming a major god." Zeus pointed out.

"In exchange for watching their friends and family die." Athena countered.

The two children they were arguing about stood awkwardly beside the thrones of their parents, Annabeth surrounded by the pack of Hellhounds Athena had pretty much taken as her pets.

"Brother." Poseidon said. "What would be so terrible about letting them reward their children as they see fit? Much as I hate to agree with Athena, she has a point."

Zeus looked at him as if he could not believe it, but he nodded. "Fine, do as you wish."

Athena and Apollo nodded, before gesturing Andrew forth.

"You did well, my son." Apollo told him. "And while normally a song would be in order, not today. I cannot take back the immortality that was given to you, but I can give you something to make it worthwhile, if you wish."

Andrew nodded slowly.

"Then I give you this." A golden bow formed from the purest sunlight. "The children of the sun burn too brightly for them to last an eternity. When you ever grow tired of too many years, lay this bow at the foot of the Thalia-tree and you will guard the Camp, frozen in time, one with the sun I drive." Apollo reached down, handing it to his son. "Until that time, may it serve you well."

"Thank you, father." Andrew whispered, accepting the smooth bow. It was obvious he was relieved.

"Annabeth." Athena smiled down on her daughter. With one hand she held her youngest child, with the other she gestured to the center of the room.

Annabeth bowed to her mother, kneeling.

"You have done equally well, my daughter." Athena smiled warmly. "And Olympus looks more grand than ever. I know what you feel for the son of Poseidon…" She glanced at Percy, standing in the shadow of his father's throne. "and while I still do not like his father much, I know that you'll never leave him. Therefore, giving you a way out of the immortality you were given would not be a gift." She looked down, before gently handing the small babe she had been holding the entire time to Demeter beside her. "In our domains, we gods can do as we please." She rose from her throne, spreading her arms. "Therefore I say: rise Annabeth, daughter of Athena, goddess of Architecture."

Power flooded the room, traveling from mother to daughter as cool grey met surprised grey.

"Thank you, mother." Annabeth choked, watching as the goddess of Wisdom sat down again, reaching for her youngest daughter.

"Now that is finished." Zeus frowned lightly. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Reward my son." Hades answered, gesturing to the Half-blood beside his throne and after a moment of hesitation the daughter of his sister Demeter. "And my niece. Without them, you would still be mourning Athena and Apollo."

"I say young Di Angelo deserves immortality if he wishes it." Artemis said, surprising most in the room.

"I agree with my sister." Apollo stated. "We owe him nearly as much as Jackson. It would not be fair if the son of Poseidon can frolic for ages and the son of Hades dies after a few."

"Now wait a moment…" Zeus made to interfere, but Athena cut him off.

"You owe him my and Apollo's presence, father." She stated. "Not to mention the continued survival of Olympus."

"Hey!" Poseidon now too shot up, only to be stopped in his tracks by his own son.

"Father, she is right." Percy said, looking up. "We were losing. Had Nico not managed to convince his father, Lord Hades, to join the battle, Kronos would have wrecked Olympus."

Zeus huffed. "Very well…"


End file.
